mywifeandkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kady Kyle
|Gender = Female|Eye Color = Brown|Age = 10|Hair Color = Season 1 - Dark Brown Season 3 - Light Brown roots and Light Blonde ponytails.|Family = *Michael Kyle (father) *Jay Kyle (mother) *Junior Kyle (older brother) *Claire Kyle (older sister) *Unnamed sibling (unkown sex) *Joe Kyle (grandfather) *Ann Kyle (grandmother) *Ken Kyle (uncle) *Kelly Kyle (aunt) *Vanessa Scott (Sister-in-Law) *Junior, Jr Kyle (nephew)|Friends = Franklin Mumford|Romances = Franklin Mumford (current)|Talent = - Manipulation (towards Claire) - Blackmail (towards Claire)|Secret(s) = - Helped Claire manipulate their Dad (exposed to Jay and Michael) - Started a Garage Sale and sold house objects (exposed to Jay and Michael) - Shoplifted a bottle of nailpolish and blamed Claire (exposed herself to family)|Status = Alive|First appearance = "Pilot"|Last appearance = "The 'V' Story"|Portrayed By = Parker McKenna Posey|image = |Nickname = Kady Kyle Kady Melissa Kyle Kady}} '''Kady Melissa Jheny Spilken Kyle '''is the youngest of the family. Played by Parker McKenna Posey. Biography Kady Melissa Kyle is the second-to youngest member of her family, as she is now an Aunt as of "The Baby: Part 2", Kady Kyle has been known to not cause as much trouble as the rest of her siblings, which actually changes in the later Seasons as she is shown to like manipulating and being deceptive with her older sister, Claire, but for some reason not with Junior. Kady lives with her family in the USA. Personality In the earlier seasons, Kady was portrayed as being an adorable, innocent little girl, but as she grew older she was shown to be manipulative and deceptive with her older sister Claire, black-mailing her whenever she learned a secret about her sister that could be used against her. Kady sometimes takes advantage of her cuteness to get away with some sort of action (such as in one episode where she shoplifted a bottle of nail polish from a store and Claire was blamed until Kady confessed, and from that point onward her parents ceased coddling her as "the baby of the family"). Later on in the program, a boyfriend for Kady was introduced; a child piano prodigy named Franklin Mumford, who believes Kady to be thoroughly perfect and adores her. Kady tends to get very sassy with her boyfriend, Franklin usually takes this as a way to behave better around her, he never seems to talk back to her, he just does what she says, he belives Kady is perfect and tries to make everyone else believe it. Kady also has been shown to own a doll named "Little Pippy," which has made several appearances throughout the series, such as in the episode "Road Trip" where Kady brought it along on the Kyles' car ride to Boston and Junior unscrewed the toy's head to tease his sister. Kady is always very fond of Junior, as she is rarely seen manipulating him. Trivia * Owns a doll called "Little Pippy" * Owns a E.T. toy, which she thought was disgusting and creepy until seeing a movie with him in it. Ages Season 1 5-6 (five to six) Season 2 6-7 (six to seven) Season 3 7-8 (seven to eight) Season 4 8-9 (eight to nine) Season 5 9-10 (nine to ten) Gallery My-Wife-and-Kids-–-Season-1.jpg Episode-16-clip.jpg 545321-wife and kids cast wallpaper 1024.jpg Mwak-cast3.jpg Wiki.png Perfect-Dad.jpg Episode-9-clip.jpg KadyKyle(1).jpg KadyKyle(2).jpg Category:Character Category:Female